


Cling

by DarkBalance



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien and Marinette are siblings, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Baby sister Marinette, De-Aged Marinette, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Okay but how do I tag?, Sibling!AU, Sort of? - Freeform, big brother adrien, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance
Summary: If it weren’t raining, maybe Adrien wouldn’t feel his heart breaking. Maybe the pieces would only be broken, not shattering into tiny powder splinters he couldn’t fix.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697308
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> ***Tissue Warning***

It was raining today.

Adrien would have preferred that it was sunny outside. He would have preferred that the birds sing and the sun was warm and the butterflies weren’t hiding wherever it was they went when it was wet. The fresh smell of roses and azaleas and whatever that purple flower was that hung off the trees like moss, all of those smells would surround their house and linger on the breeze and this day would be a little less horrible than it was.

Instead of the sun, they got the rain. The wind didn’t howl. The thunder didn’t roar. The sky just turned gray and sucked all of the color out of the world so that the grass and the sidewalks and the flowers and _everything_ was as dull and lifeless as -

Well, if the weather couldn’t have the decency to storm, it should have been sunny. Maybe then, Adrien could find the energy to do more than lay in bed with the curtains drawn closed and the covers pulled over his head and his senses dulled so that not even the smell of the rain could soothe him. Maybe if the sun shined, Marinette wouldn’t be curled against his chest, small fists clenching his shirt as she soaked Adrien’s shoulder with her tears. They could go outside and sit in the garden where their m -

If it weren’t raining, maybe Adrien wouldn’t feel his heart breaking. Maybe the pieces would only be broken, not shattering into tiny powder splinters he couldn’t fix. Maybe the tightness he felt in his chest wouldn’t be winding tighter and tighter with every breath he took. His nose wouldn’t be burning and his eyes wouldn't be stinging with the effort it took to keep the tears at bay. Maybe if it weren’t raining, Adrien would just feel _numb_ instead of full of emotions he didn’t know what to do with.

“I miss Mama,” Marinette whispered into Adrien’s neck. Instead of giving her false assurances, his arms pulled her more firmly to his chest. He inhaled slowly, then released the breath, fighting the desire to give into his emotions. He tried to smile at the memories of playing silly games and watching movies. Of pep talks when being a teenager got stressful and the stern lectures Adrien felt he didn’t deserve but deep down knew he did. He wanted to laugh at the memory of their last beach trip. Wanted to memorize how pretty she was, in those stiff gowns she wore for business dinners, covered in flour when they tried baking cookies, spotted with sweat and dirt when they played in the garden…

He needed to forget how his heart dropped when she collapsed. How pale she was against the hospital sheets. Forget when her hand went slack in his own.

Forget the high-pitched whine of the machine.

“Yeah,” Adrien choked. “I miss her too.”


End file.
